


My Rooms

by Berlinghoff, Bluespirit, el_gilliath, neeve_fic (neevebrody), Tarlan, winkingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neeve_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkingstar/pseuds/winkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the lj community "sgaconstruction"</p><blockquote>"First...<br/>...there was the idea to draw a picture of John Sheppard and Rodney McKay's house. It didn't stay that simple. It grew into the Insane Artist's newest sekrit project. Far bigger than any of her projects before.<p>Second...<br/>...came the hunt for writers, who'd want to claim a room/area in the house and write a 500 word-ish ficlet playing in that room. Lots of people signed up and in the end there were 11 rooms that needed to be illustrated, which led to the ...</p><p>...third...<br/>...step in the development of The McShep House: The search for artists, which also was a great success and underlines, like the hunt for authors, what an amazing bunch of awesome people Insane Artist's flisters are. *glomps*<br/>6 artists started to claim rooms, no reading of ficlets beforehand to make it more fun. "</p></blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=House.jpg)


	2. The Entry Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for winkingstar's fic

  
[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=EntryHallcopy.jpg)   



	3. TV/Game Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for el_gilliath's fic

Rodney must admit that he’s a sucker for his and John’s TV/Game room. For a geek from the beginning of time like him, a house is not complete without a game room, and so when they where decorating the house, Rodney took control and designed the room, Geek style.

The room in itself is painted in a lovely shade of green, this dark moss green that Rodney absolutely loves. All the furniture is black, black computer chairs, black TV-table, black shelves and a black leather couch that just invites you in for a round of DVD’s or games. And Rodney has every game consol he feels worthy stationed in the TV-table under the 42” screen(which is also black, of course). Atari, NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Wii, GameCube, Playstation 3(with PS 1&2 compatibility of course), Xbox 360, Sega Dreamcast, and even a DS and PSP. The DS was a gag-gift from John, so of course it’s pink. Which Rodney secretly likes because it’s all cute, though he tell John he hates it. But John knows better, so he just smiles when Rodney spends hours playing Cooking Mama on it.

Though Rodney loves all his consoles and spends hours nurturing them like they are his babies when he can, the computer wall makes his stomach flutter every time he looks at it. And it really is a wall filled with computers, as there are 5 of them on line. 3 stationary ones with 2 screens each, and two laptops, lining the wall just for his enjoyment and fun. Okay, so two of the computers are Johns, but the other three are Rodney’s. One gaming computer, one for regular use, and one for work if suddenly inspiration strikes him when he’s playing or surfing on the WWW. Rodney scoffs every time John sits down on his gaming computer to play The Sims and tells him every reason why the game is so stupid, but John never lets Rodney forget that is was Rodney that introduced him to The Sims, and he was the one that preordered The Sims 3. The Collectors edition.

Alongside the TV are 3 large shelves filled with DVD’s and games for the consoles. Rodney’s entire Doctor Who collection is there, and though he moans about it, John’s Back To The Future collectors edition box set is right next to it. Rodney has the shelves filled with Sci-Fi and fantasy movies, but there are some action movies in between, which is all John’s handiwork. Though Rodney has to admit that he has become fond of Smokey and the Bandit, after a night spent on their inviting leather couch, all naked and cuddling, while watching Smokey and the Bandit. So every time Rodney looks at that movie in the shelves, he remembers that night and feels glad that this room, this house, this life, is his and John’s. And he loves the way that sounds in his head. And he hopes that he and John will last forever, because as heartbroken as he would be if they broke up, losing this room is not an option. It’s every geeks fantasy room after all.

  
[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=TVGame.jpg)   



	4. John's Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for neevebrody's fic

[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=Dana0002.jpg)


	5. Rodney's Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Tarlan's fic [Rodney's Study](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231844)

Many would call it pretentious but it was the study that Rodney has always wanted. It was the second largest room on the second floor with French doors opening out onto a balcony that overlooked the garden, but that also gave him a clear view of the sky. He had set a small but powerful telescope up on the balcony, and on nights when he couldn't work or sleep, he would sink down onto the soft couch and stare through it at the stars. Often John would join him and they would abandon the telescope and stargaze instead, pressed together from hip to shoulder.

At the right time of the year, he could even see familiar constellations, though that always brought a pang of homesickness to both of them even though they were happy in this house.

He recalled when he and John first bought the house together, how each of them had seen different yet strangely complementary things about the various rooms. Unlike when he moved home as a kid, where Jeannie and his parents had snapped up the best rooms leaving him a pathetically small room in the far corner of the house, John had given him first choice. Choosing their bedroom had been easy and he'd felt a pang of guilt at asking for this room as a study but John had simply smiled and nodded, telling him it was perfect for him. Of course, it didn't hurt that John spent a lot of time in here with him, lounging on the battered leather couch in the far corner; the one item he had brought from his old apartment.

With so much back pay at their disposal, plus the royalties from several patents and papers, Rodney had set out to make this study far different from the messy one bedroom apartment that had been his home before setting out for Atlantis. Bookcases wrapped around every wall from floor to ceiling, most of them filled with reference materials, blueprints and text books from a dozen fields. Other shelves held prototypes of his latest projects, or the occasional forgotten mug of coffee. The shelving was solid wood from sustainable forests, stained in a rich mahogany. Above each individual, wide bookcase was a pull down white board comprised of small strips that allowed it to roll up and yet become rigid when it was pull into place. He had designed it himself. It allowed Rodney plenty of space to work on equations and then hide them all away if the wrong visitor called to see him.

He had forgone a luxurious carpet to match the rich mahogany, preferring something a little more practical and ended up choosing polished wood flooring arranged in an intricate mathematical pattern. That John had recognized it immediately was still a source of great pleasure to Rodney as he'd long been convinced that there was a mathematician in John's head just screaming to get out from beneath that messy hair.

His large desk was the center piece. It was a true indulgence, built out of real mahogany and to his own specification. The large desktop surface held several secrets beneath the inlaid panels. A push of a button raised his laptop from a hidden section beneath the center panel, the opening panel forming a document stand. With the push of another button, the right-hand panel rose up to form the perfect technical drawing desk for when he wanted to work on blueprints or designs. As for the left-hand panel, the only secret there lay in the single, deep scratch from where they had desperately shoved aside a heavy lamp when their determination to christen every room in the house reached his newly completed study. Of course, the comfy old couch would have been a better place.

Rodney let his finger trail along the scratch, smiling as he let the memory flood back of ardent, bruising kisses; of hands fumbling and tearing at clothing, scattering artifacts, pens and papers in a burning desire to be naked. He remembered the pure joy as John sank into him, holding him so tight and covering his face in desperate kisses as they both moved towards a mutually exquisite climax.

Over time, they'd made memories in every room of this house, and not just of the sex variety. Each was special in its own way but there was something about this particular room that made him smile. He looked up from his research papers and glanced across the room to where John was sprawled on the couch reading Anna Karenina, having finally finished War and Peace. Perhaps he loved this room because he was rarely alone and never lonely anymore, not even when he worked.

END

[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=Rodney2.jpg)


	6. The Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with bluespirit_star's fic

John grabbed his coffee and headed out to the garage.

It was a large single-storey built at the side of the house and could hold three cars easily. When they’d been house-hunting, Rodney had been adamant that they’d need the space - and had then promptly never parked his car in it once they’d moved in, preferring instead to leave it next to John’s truck out on the driveway. John did use it for his bike though, or the ‘turbo-charged machine of death’ as Rodney liked to call it while shrieking like a little girl as he clung onto John’s waist as they zipped along the highway. Even with the bike though, and the pile of boxes in the back that they’d never quite got around to unpacking, there was still plenty of room for his workshop.

Okay, so workshop was kind of a grand name for the space in one corner that John used for goofing around with pieces of wood, but he liked to hear Rodney splutter every time he called it that. It wasn’t like he was ever going to be a master craftsman, but he liked the smell of fresh cut lumber and sawdust, and using his hands to build something. It felt good.

He’d set up a long workbench – at just the right height to slide a fridge under - and had a few tools hanging from hooks on the back wall. There was nothing fancy - some saws, chisels, and planes – just the basics that he’d picked up at a yard sale not long after they’ve moved into the neighbourhood. The tools were old and worn, but they’d been looked after, and John liked the idea that he was giving them a new lease of life.

He put his coffee on the bench and smiled. Maybe it was a little like him and Rodney and their new life together.

He turned on the iPod docked in the corner, and Johnny Cash’s gravelled voice filled the room.

John ran his fingers over the smooth grain of his latest project and reached for the pot of wood stain, whistling happily. One last coat and Rodney’s bookcase would be done.

[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/SGA-Construction/?action=view&current=Image0002.jpg)


End file.
